User talk:Rod12
Question/Answer Heya Rod! Hope you are well and thanks for the comments. I really enjoy the backstories of Green Lantern, Kryptonians and Green Martians. I've just been busy with life and various projects. I did see the movie and I liked certain concepts though I think it could have been a lot better, so I was a bit disappointed with it. Thanks for spreading the word about the X-Men Wiki, hopefully will get a chance to build it up a bit more. Kind of contemplating just using Comicvine and Marvel Database to simply bulk the wiki up a bit or just read through issues myself in order to create the articles. Anyway, I must confess, my knowledge of Legion is somewhat limited though I do like the series and can get into it. I think the primary problem with Legion is that its continuity tends to be very warped due to constant reboots. An example is like there being around three or maybe four versions of the Time Trapper. Shadow Lass herself has so many different versions of her so its a bit difficult at times to keep track of them. Though I wouldnt mind having a go if you want since I did incorporate certain Legion articles into Green Lantern Wiki like the Sun-Eaters, Armorer and a Qwardian that featured in one of the continuities. Oh, forgot to ask, will the New God continuity also be covered by this wiki? I am into the New God background as well so if you want I can begin adding that to the wiki as well. Anyway, take care! Darth Batrus 20:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rod. Sure, I am willing to give it a shot. I have been reading the recent Legion arc though I must confess its mostly the Mon-El issues and the Green Lantern related matters that he is dealing with though I did read some of the other material. From what I know, in recent years, there has been around maybe three different continuities with the first being the reboot as a result of Zero Hour, later there was the Threeboot and there is not the current Relaunch continuity. I think Reboot was the era where Shadow Lass was a warrior woman codenamed Umbra who was not paired off with Mon-El and Dream Girl was in love with Brainiac 5 or something to that effect. Anyway, I think any efforts done so on Legion would have to involve the current continuity and maybe once thats done we can do the older ones? Like having Umbra, Shadow Lass (New Earth), Shadow Lass (Threeboot) etc etc? Just a thought. Will talk later, take care! Darth Batrus 21:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Doctor Who A higher resolution image is fine. It was just a better image for the infobox than the one you put there. I did enjoy Dr. Who althought the end was a bit of a let down in my opinion. I think the creepy dolls had a lot more potential. - Doomlurker 20:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Image has been renamed. And I don't generally buy comics, I wait for collected editions/graphic novels to come out then get them, so no I've not read Justice League #1. - Doomlurker 09:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Movie Characters I understand your concern about the character pages I made. But I also think that we can't just pretend the Golden Age and Silver Age characters just don't exist. Until you find a solution to the problem, let me know what I can do to help. Also, I understand about the movie characters, It's just I was so excited for the new movie. But I know now that we must wait until the movie comes out. Until then, can we create articles about the characters from the Donner/Singer series? Leader Vladimir 21:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Page Block Okay, why did you block the Superman and Lois pages from editing? Leader Vladimir 13:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Editing Help That's it, maybe I should start my own Superman Wiki. Don't get me wrong, I like working at yours, but I think I want a Superman Wiki done at my style. I will still work at your site, I promise. But I will need your help in my site. Leader Vladimir 15:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Solution about References Alright, I think I have a way to solve the problem about references and footnotes. Just do what Smallville Wiki did, linking the issues to a word that describes something a character did in said issue. Visit the Smallville Wiki and you'll see. Leader Vladimir 04:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) My Site I finished making my site. It's called Superman Database Wiki. Please call anyone who can help men. Leader Vladimir 05:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) My new Listal list Okay, I made a list on Listal about an imaginary Superman TV show I would do and the actors I would get. Tell me what do you think. This is the link to the page: http://www.listal.com/list/my-superman-tv-show-cast.[[User:Leader Vladimir|Leader Vladimir]] 05:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) About the Cast List Okay, I appreciate what you have told me about the cast list. About Supergirl, I needed a younger actress because Laura Vandervoort is only one year younger than Henry Cavill, and I think that Taylor Momsen can be as confused and innocent as Supergirl, just look at her in Gossip Girl. As for Lois, I wanted Katy Perry not only because she matches Lois's physical and psychological traits perfectly, but because Olivia Wilde would be too obvious. Olivia has too much strength and the role of Lois requires agility. And I never thought of Jaimie Alexander. But I'll stick with Katy Perry. You can make your own list if you like. Leader Vladimir 14:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Update I appreciate what you told me about the list. By the way, I'll continue to update the Superman list, and I'll let you know. Also, I'm planning to make lists about Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern, maybe even about Marvel characters. I'll let you know about that. About my Superman Wiki, I think I'll stick to yours for a while. Being a Wiki Admin is new for me, and I'd like to work at yours before I start my site, since editing is purely a hobby of mine. Thanks. And by the way, Olivia Wilde left House to continue her film career. Leader Vladimir 22:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New Site Cancelled After some time of thinking, I decided to permanently cancel my plans of furthering my Superman Wiki. I want to focus in your site full-time and I decided to work on a Superman Fan Fiction Wiki. I mean, don't try to fix something that isn't even broken, right? Leader Vladimir 01:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) About Adoption Well, I'd like to help about the adoption, but I don't know how to put an adoption tag. The least you could do is write an adoption request in community.wikia.com and wait the results. And another thing, I just became the new administrator for the Superman Fanfiction Wiki. I just made two articles and an infobox. That's great! Leader Vladimir 16:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Update I updated my cast list: http://www.listal.com/list/my-superman-tv-show-cast. Watch and tell me what do you think. Leader Vladimir 22:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) If DC ever had a Civil War. Here is a fan lineup for a DC Civil War: http://www.comicvine.com/myvine/lvenger/dc-civil-war-lineup/75-18046/. Tell me what do you think of Superman's standing in the war. Leader Vladimir 15:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Article Images I saw you or someone updated the infobox image for Superman (Clark Kent) so I did the same for Supergirl (Kara Kent). Should we replace each infobox image with a new 52 image where applicable? - Doomlurker 21:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I updated Krypto's I'm looking around for usable images for the infoboxes. - Doomlurker 22:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking maybe http://www.comicvine.com/jor-el/29-9561/all-images/108-211628/jorel/105-2059182/ for Jor-El and http://www.comicvine.com/lara-lor-van/29-9562/all-images/108-211549/ac_cv3_ob_var/105-2059217/ for Lara Lor-Van but I'll let you decide on them. - Doomlurker 22:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Personally I prefer the image to focus on the character and the covers are focused on Maxima AND Supergirl so I would wait until there is one of Maxima on her own. There are a few more images such as one of Jor-El, Lara and Kal-El on the site I sent you the last links to. - Doomlurker 22:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Here's another option for Jor-El http://www.comicvine.com/jor-el/29-9561/all-images/108-211628/jorelkrypto/105-2066296/ - Doomlurker 22:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Films Should I create Superman (Christopher Reeve), Superman (Brandon Routh), Lois Lane (Margot Kidder), Lois Lane (Kate Bosworth) etc. on here? And all other film character articles. - Doomlurker 13:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ''Titans: Villains for Hire'' I really don't mind what is done with these articles. - Doomlurker 23:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ''Justice League'' Volume 2 I think they should be like this: *Issue 1 on Batman, Superman and Green Lantern. *Issue 2 on Batman and Superman. *Issue 3 on Wonder Woman. *Issue 4 on Aquaman. *Issue 5 on Batman. (Cyborg has an article on the Batman Wiki already) That way the issues are on the Wiki that the issue is most based around. What do you think? -Doomlurker 14:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :If you want, I'll set up Issue 3 on the Wonder Woman Wiki to show you how I think they would work. - Doomlurker 14:30, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Issue 3. That's pretty much how I see it, almost all the links link to other wikis to the relevant character pages and so do the next issue pages. - Doomlurker 21:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I've not done the one on Aquaman yet. I've not actually read the stories just from what I gathered they were the main characters in issue 1 and 2 but if you don't want duplicate articles for those first 2 then they can go on Batman. - Doomlurker 22:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :''Justice League'' #4, there it is. I think I'll make the Justice League (Volume 2) page. That one will be identical on the sites though, but it'll link to the other wikis for the issue session. - Doomlurker 23:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The articles will be in the style of the wiki they are on, so if it's on one of your wikis that you're head admin of I'll make it in the style of that wiki. - Doomlurker 14:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I've currently linked Justice League #6 to Superman Rebirth because it has Darkseid on the cover and he is mainly Superman's foe. So yeah, its probably best to wait until nearer it's release until we decide which site we put #6 on. - Doomlurker 23:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I created the main page on all the sites that link to issues so far w:c:batman:Justice League (Volume 2), its the same on Aquaman and Wonder Woman. - Doomlurker 00:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll do a gallery at some point, but probably not tonight. I found some teasers on that site but couldn't really find many others on there. - Doomlurker 00:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) You can if you want. It would help out. - Doomlurker 00:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) New 52 wave 2 What's the plan with Earth Two and World's Finest? Earth Two looks to have Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman on the cover and World's Finest is Power Girl and Huntress. - Doomlurker 19:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I can hardly do anything to stop Scarecroe editing, if he wants to edit he edits without consulting me. As for the founder, he's just creating articles for the TV series. - Doomlurker 21:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking World's Finest should be on Batman due to the Huntress mini series too. As for the Earth Two I might just make articles on both the Batman and Wonder Woman wiki because it looks pretty balanced judging by the cover, where as Justice League has had a main character in each issue. - Doomlurker 22:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Smallville Season 11 Did you hear the news about Smallville: Season 11? I mean, I have mixed feelings about the show, but I think that it's great to explore the show's universe in a comic book. What bothers me is that Clark is wearing the New 52 suit instead of the classic suit. Why is that? Leader Vladimir 23:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Smallville S11 Let's also take into consideration that since Smallville is now a comic book, the writers will be able to explore themes they weren't able to explore when Smallville was a TV show. An example would be that Clark might know Batman and Wonder Woman. Leader Vladimir 16:15, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Earth-2 Just wondering if you were going to make a Kal-L page as he'll be appearing in the upcoming Earth-2 comic. Also Power Girl will need updating for the same reason. - Doomlurker 21:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's fine, I didn't know what the article was called, I did search for a few options but it came up with nothing, I'll create some redirects to help people get to it. I had a mass job to do on Aquaman courtesy of FosforosMalone. And yes those articles will need to be made on the Batman Wiki. I'll get around to it at some time in the near future. - Doomlurker 21:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) The pages he created were Aquaman volume 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. So they were needed articles BUT I had to re-edit each of them, he made a real mess of the gallery pages and naming the images. I left him a message but I'll have to wait and see if I get a response, although it seems doubtful. - Doomlurker 22:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Recategorised Just done Supergirl (Vol 6), Superboy (Vol 6), Superman (Vol 3) and Action Comics (Vol 2). Also added DCnU images for Steel, Morgan Edge and Jimmy Olsen. Cat Grant, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Metallo and a few others still need New 52 images though which I'm keeping my eye out for good ones. - Doomlurker 20:21, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Legion I've done the main and the gallery page for Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 7). I'll probably do the individual comics for it tomorrow. - Doomlurker 21:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I haven't added the comicvine links for issue 8s. - Doomlurker 22:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Teen Titans I say that we wait for issue 8 and onwards to come out before you create the articles just so we're sure that they actually belong here. - Doomlurker 23:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also, if you look at my edits to the pages, this is probably a good way to do it because now when you click on the characters it actually takes you to an article. - Doomlurker 23:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Well it has gone midnight and I have work in the morning so I'm not gonna work on Mister Terrific. Also, if it is a story arc focusing on Wonder Girl which it could be then I'll put it on Wonder Woman anyway. - Doomlurker 23:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind doing it I just wasn't going to start it last night. I'll do it later. - Doomlurker 15:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) That's good to hear. I've given up with Batman (Comic Book) for now. Still got 572 articles to sort, another user was working backwards from 700 but only did around 30 so there's still a lot to go. - Doomlurker 00:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Legion of Super-Heroes (Vol 7) 8 Not sure how you do it with your style when you have two stories. I think this Issue has a second story called "Founder's Night". - Doomlurker 13:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Granny Goodness and Co. Not sure if Granny Goodness, Lashina, Mad Harriet etc. are more suited on here or on the Wonder Woman wiki, obviously they have ties to Darkseid and Apokolips which are on here but the Female Furies also play a big part with Wonder Woman. - Doomlurker 19:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) If you could move it that'd be great. I'm back to Uni tomorrow and have a deadline so am working on the essay. There's also a potential recategorising problem on the Batman wiki, look at my post on Batfan13's wall on there for more details. - Doomlurker 20:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Could you possibly go on the Batman Wiki and assess how big of a job the recategorisation job is? It'll be on Nightwing and Catwoman and other volumes that Batfan created. Just give me an idea of how many categories need sorting. - Doomlurker 21:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I think if you go on his user page it says what series he's worked on. - Doomlurker 21:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The story arc pages should be fine, there shouldn't be that many issues in those so SHOULD be in order. I probably won't have time to sort them tonight... How many issues that the Catwoman volume have? - Doomlurker 21:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I meant number of issues not problems, if it's like Nightwing then it's just from 1-99 that need the extra categorisation details. - Doomlurker 21:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) New Template Idea Can't see the template. What is it called? -Doomlurker 23:26, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Tried creating it, didn't work properly. Might be able to create something else. Also I sorted categorisation Nightwing (Volume 2) as well as the story arcs for it. - Doomlurker 00:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Action Comics #9 Not sure if you read it but it's gonna be pretty complex filling out the character section properly. A lot of stuff going on... - Doomlurker 20:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The main problem is characters like the Lois Lane that appears, it doesn't state what universe she is from. Or whether you want articles for Jorel (the Earth-23 Jor-El) or Lex Luthor (Earth-23) etc. - Doomlurker 21:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Well I have the issue and I still can't work much of it out. Other than there being Lex of Earth-23, Superman (Kalel or Calvin Ellis), Jorel and Lara of Earth-23 (albeit for a frame), Lois, Jimmy and Clark of an unknown Earth, Wonder Woman (Nubia) and a Earth-23 Justice League. - Doomlurker 21:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) There is no Clark Kent (Earth-23). He is Calvin Ellis, the Clark Kent in the issue is from a different universe because him, Lois and Jimmy come through the portal. - Doomlurker 22:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC)